


A battle for paradise

by flowerylies



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, kinda inaho/slaine at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerylies/pseuds/flowerylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where Inaho and Slaine fight over who gets to sit next to Asseylum and things take a strange turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A battle for paradise

Slaine breathed a sigh of relief a tad too loudly as the bell for lunch break tolled and Mr. Marylcian smacked him upside the head. This teacher always had a bone to pick with the transfer student, and liked calling on him the exact moments he’d notice him drifting off. Slaine shrank into his seat and waited for dismissal while ignoring the snickers around him. Once they were allowed out, he quickly gathered his bearings and briskly walked out the room.

 

_It was time._

Lunchtime on a wednesday to be precise, when Asseylum and her strangely short friend in the same year, Eddelrittuo, went up to the roof to eat. He’d only started meeting with her recently, and she was one of the few friends he’d made already in his middle of the semester transfer. She was very helpful as well, lending him notes and assisting him with what he didn’t understand. She was so smart, patient and pretty. The only downside was her friend verbally assaulting him the entire time.

 

Slaine hummed as he walked up the stairs and then felt like he was being watched. He turned around but saw nothing, continuing on. He squinted his aquamarine eyes as he opened the door to the roof and took in the brilliant blue sky, when his eyes zeroed in on Asseylum and Eddelrittuo. Not eating yet but chatting together. As he approached, the blonde girl noticed and called out to him, “Slaine! Good morning! How has your day been so far?”  she beamed and Slaine felt his heart melt.

 

He scratched the back of his neck while smiling happily (but maybe a bit too widely) while short brunet girl scowled at him from the right side of Asseylum, “w-well Marlycian’s math class was a bit exhausting but I’m feeling really refreshed now-”

“Ah! I wasn’t expecting you!” Asseylum suddenly exclaimed.

“Wha?”

Slaine saw a shadow move from the side of his eye and immediately his seat was taken by another boy.

 

It was a small bench. Three people and their respective baggage could fit comfortably. Anyone left over would need to use the other bench, at least four feet away. Slaine was so momentarily stunned the only thing he registered was the male uniform. He blinked and looked at the intruder of his paradise.

 _Orange! That damn bastard!_   he yelled internally.

 

The unassuming boy then greeted Asseylum.

“I came to return the notes you lent me.”

Slaine gawked.

 

“Ah! Thank you, Inaho. I hope they were of help!” Asseylum said, her eyes sparkling.

 

“They were.” he nodded to himself.

 Slaine coughed to draw some attention and started hacking when they continued chattering away.

Asseylum looked at him and then said apologetically to the intruding brunet, “Inaho...Slaine usually sits here.”

 

“I see.”

 

Slaine’s mouth twitched. He’d had enough of this guy antagonizing him in every class they shared(not that he didn’t do the same thing to him, but…)

 

“You need to get off that bench.”

Inaho looked up slowly with his burgundy eyes and asked,  “why?”

“This is a special arrangement between us,” he gestured to Asseylum who was happily munching away on her lunch, “that seat basically belongs to me.”

 

“Are there papers I need to sign to be admitted to this luncheon?”

“Tch!”

 

“How about you both leave and let us eat in peace?” Eddelrittuo asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

 “I’m not leaving!”

“I am not going anywhere.”

 

Slaine had to do something fast. Lunch wouldn’t last forever. Orange was a little smaller than him, perhaps he could fight him off the bench. As if sensing his intentions Inaho tensed and stared at him.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Orange said suddenly.

“What?”

“It’s a zero sum hand game usually played between two people, in which each player simultaneously forms one of three shapes with an outstretched hand. These shapes are "rock", a simple fist, "paper", a flat hand, and "scissors"a fist with the index and middle fingers together forming a V. The game has only three possible outcomes other than a tie: a player who decides to play rock will beat another player who has chosen scissors--”

 

“I know what it is! Why did you say it?!”

 

“We will use this to decide who gets the seat from now on. If I win, I get it for the rest of the semester. If you win, you will. The loser will need to sit elsewhere.”

 

“My money’s on you two getting the fuck out already.” Eddelrittuo contributed.

 

Everything was crumbling around Slaine for no reason at all thanks to this orange bastard.

 

For the first two games, each boy made a single victory. The third would be the tiebreaker. Slaine’s hand was trembling as if he were in a life or death situation while Inaho was perfectly still, put peering up at the boy with a slight smirk.

They both called paper.

Inaho got up from his seat and Slaine’s eyes widened. Inaho could see the beginning of tears.

“O-orange? Are you…?”

Inaho nodded solemnly.

Slaine grabbed his lunch and rushed for the seat, a shadow moving at the side of his eye at lightening speed. Asseylum gasped at the spectacle while finishing her lunch. When Slaine sat down he realized the seat felt suspiciously like thighs.

It dawned on him he was sitting on Orange.

 

“WHY!” Slaine couldn’t stop the tears now.

“It was a tie. It’s only natural the outcome would be this.”

 

“I believe it’s a wise compromise,” Asseylum said as she clasped her hands, “once people set aside their differences, I believe we can eat in harmony…” she looked off into the distance dreamily.

“You’re correct of course, Asseylum! Those idiots are like two peas in a pod aren’t they!” Eddelrittuo approved.

 

“A-a-ass-” Slaine stuttered.

 

“It’s soft.” Inaho stated.

 

“What!?” Slaine hurried to get off but was caught in a death grip from the brunet boy whose arms wrapped around his waist.

 

The bell for the end of lunch rang and Asseylum and Eddelrittuo got up.

“Ah, time for class. See you two around!” She waved diplomatically and strode away while the smaller girl had the most maniacal expression on as she looked back at them.

 

The pale blonde sobbed into his hands and heard a stomach growl.

 

“Stupid Orange!” Slaine yelled as he elbowed the boy below him in the eye.

  
Slaine then went to the infirmary with the injured Inaho and got a scolding from his older sister, Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise means different things for different people. For some, it's the presence of Asseylum alone. For others, it's Slaine's butt.


End file.
